


My Little Chocobo

by Butterfly_girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't normally write fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/pseuds/Butterfly_girl
Summary: Sundays are Nyx’s favourite day.  He loves everything about them, but the fact that he doesn't have to get up early to go to work is the best thing.  Now that he and Prompto are living together, he doesn't need any excuse to lie in bed all morning with his beautiful boyfriend by his side.  But today when he wakes up, Prompto is not there.





	My Little Chocobo

Nyx awoke to the morning sunlight trickling in through the blinds, smiling softly to himself as he revelled in the blissful hazy sensation that filled his body when he was in that momentary state between sleep and wakefulness. Shedding himself of the remaining glimpses of his dream, his eyes remained shut as he soaked in the warmth of the soft sheets that covered his body. Slowly and reluctantly, he opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear the sleep from his eyelashes. What day was it again? His smile widened as he remembered it was Sunday. 

Sundays were Nyx’s favourite day. He loved everything about them, but the fact that he didn’t have to get up early to go to work was the best thing. He had never been a morning person, always preferring to sleep late at the weekends. And now that he and Prompto were living together…well, he certainly didn’t need any excuse to lie in bed all morning with his beautiful boyfriend by his side. He closed his eyes again and turned over onto his side, reaching across the bed to pull Prompto towards him.

Nyx frowned slightly as his arm found nothing but an empty space where he had expected to find his boyfriend. He opened one eye a crack, squinting at the streaks of sunlight that were penetrating the windows, almost blinding him in his still-tired state. Prompto’s side of the bed was still warm- there was even a slight indentation in the mattress that indicated that he had been sleeping there not too long ago. But he definitely wasn’t there now.

“Prom, it’s too early. Come back to bed,” Nyx mumbled, pressing his face into his pillow to protect his tired eyes from the sunlight.

When there was no answer, he groaned, uncovering his face and pulling himself up into a seated position.

“Prom?” he called again, his voice still slightly gravelly and husky from his long nights sleep.

Nyx waited a few moments, listening carefully for any sort of response from his boyfriend. Nothing. Where the hell was he? Nyx sighed in frustration and threw off the bed covers, dragging his feet off the bed as he rubbed his knuckles into his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up properly. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly before standing up and shuffling towards the living room. 

He imagined that Prompto had probably woken up early- roused by one of his nightmares perhaps- and that, for some reason, Nyx had managed to sleep through it. He suspected that he would find his boyfriend sat in front of his computer, headphones on and completely engrossed in editing the photos he had taken the previous day. That must be why Prompto hadn’t heard him call his name. Nyx grinned mischievously as he thought about how he would coax the blonde back into bed, where he planned to spend the rest of the morning with him.

Nyx had only moved as far as the bedroom door when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks. What the fuck _was_ that? He frowned slightly as he followed the sound down the hallway and towards the bathroom, stopping outside the closed door. Was that…singing?! Yes, there was no doubt about it. Above the rhythmic pitter patter of the running water, Nyx could clearly hear another distinctive sound. It was Prompto. And he was humming that damn chocobo song, his voice far too cheerful and lively for this time on a Sunday.

They hadn’t been living together long, and Nyx loved the fact that the two of them were still at that stage in their relationship where they were finding out new things about each other. Nyx thought back to when they had first moved in together. When Prompto had initially suggested it, he had been cautious and had come up with excuse after excuse for why it would never work. After living alone for such a long time, he had been concerned about how he would adapt to having someone else around, how he would cope with having to share his space. It was then, however, that he discovered just how persuasive Prompto could be when he wanted something, and he clearly had Nyx wrapped around his little finger because it wasn’t long before he had moved all his belongings into the apartment and fully cemented himself into Nyx’s life before he’d even had time to object! But he needn’t have worried anyway. Having Prompto around made every aspect of his life better than he could ever have imagined. 

Nyx chuckled softly to himself as he stood listening to his boyfriend’s surprisingly melodic voice as it competed against the drumming of the water, getting louder and more enthusiastic with every verse. Of course Prompto would be the sort of person to sing in the shower! In fact, Nyx was surprised that it had taken him so long to catch him in the act.

After a few moments, Nyx was amused to hear the humming become full on singing, with Prompto inventing even more ludicrous lyrics to a song that Nyx strongly believed should never have existed in the first place! But he supposed if he made his little ray of sunshine happy, he would just have to grin and bear it. And anyway, it _was_ kind of cute to hear Prompto singing…

_I want to ride my chocobo all day_  
_Through wind and storm and snow and rain_  
_From Lucis all the way to Tenebraaaae_  
_My little bird can run all day and night_  
_And he’s always there to rescue me from a fight_  
_This bird often saves my liiiiiife_  
_And never causes me any striiiiiife_  
_When we go camping I get to feed him greeeeens_  
_He will not eat hamburgers and also hates beeeeeeeans_  
_I just have to blow my whistle and out he comes to plaaaaaay_  
_I really hate it when he runs awaaaaaay!_

____

____

The final note was so loud and high pitched that Nyx couldn’t help but burst into a loud cackle of laughter, propping himself up against the bathroom door as he doubled over in hysterics. 

“Nyx? Shit…what are you…? Fuck…stay there for a minute…” 

Nyx’s laughter grew louder, tears streaming down his face now as he listened to Prompto stumble hastily out of the shower and across the bathroom, swinging open the door with such force that he nearly knocked Nyx off his feet. Even wrapped in only a towel, hair dripping wet and cheeks flushed from the heat of the shower, Prompto was so beautiful that he took Nyx’s breath away. The look of embarrassment on his face only made him all the more attractive.

“Hey…um…how long have you been outside?” Prompto mumbled.

“Long enough, my little chocobo,” Nyx snorted, ruffling his boyfriend’s damp hair as he pulled him in close for a hug. 

“So you heard…?”

“I heard every last word, Prom,” Nyx replied, squeezing Prompto close to his chest and running his hands over his bare back, which was still warm and clammy from the shower. “And that last note, babe?” He let out another loud laugh as he held his boyfriend at arms length, enjoying the awkward, slightly self-conscious expression on his face. “Shit, I wish I’d thought to record it. I bet Gladio would love…”

“Nyx!” Prompto cried, before he could even finish his sentence, twisting out of Nyx’s grip and looking at him, his wide eyes and concerned expression making Nyx laugh harder. “You didn’t?! You wouldn’t?!”

“Relax babe,” Nyx winked, wrapping one arm around Prompto’s waist and leaning forward to drop a delicate but playful kiss on the tip of his freckled nose. “There’s always next time though…”

“There won’t be a next time,” Prompto pouted, and Nyx couldn’t resist running his fingertips gently over the blonde’s pursed lips.

“Do you even know how cute you are when you pout like that?” Nyx sighed, fighting the impulse to swipe the towel away from around Prompto’s waist and kiss every part of his body.

“Maybe,” Prompto giggled, reaching up to tug on the braids at the back of Nyx’s head, lacing his hands through his long hair and pulling himself in for a firm and passionate kiss.

“So…” Nyx murmured, reaching up a hand to push the blonde hair aside, tucking it behind Prompto’s ear. “Are you finished with that shower?” 

“That depends…” Prompto smiled. “You wanna hear more of my singing? There’s another verse…”. He laughed, his eyes crinkling up and the blue-violet irises twinkling in the early morning light.

“That’s not quite what I had in mind!” 

Nyx took hold of his boyfriend’s hand and led him back into the bathroom. Fuck staying in bed. This was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [kindly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly) for encouraging me to write happy, fluffy things for these two lovely boys.
> 
> Come and chat on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)


End file.
